The term “etching” is understood to mean the action of excavating a hole in the substrate. This hole may or may not be a through-hole. Producing a series of through-holes next to one another may make it possible to cut through the substrate. Producing blind holes allows the pattern to be etched in relief in the substrate.
The invention relates in particular to “contactless” etching devices, i.e. devices in which the etching head does not make direct mechanical contact with the etched substrate.